


Getting Things Memorized

by Gaynerd_Simulator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator
Summary: This was something i came up with on a discord server at 2AM. I Don't know how this will turn out but probably not well. Anyways enjoy some Leasa fluff
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Getting Things Memorized

It started off as a little vacation. Lea and Isa were heading to their childhood home, Radiant Garden, for the day. They planned to look through the sights, talk about old memories, and just mess around. After arriving in the world. the two started looking around. remembering the old

layouts of their town, they raced off. after heading to a construction area, Lea saw a certain symbol laying in a pile of dirt. "No way, NO way!" uncovering it, he exclaimed in joy: "NO WAY! MY FRISBEES ARE STILL HERE! do you see this, Isa? Isa, Looking amused, said, "yes. I

remember you getting in a lot of trouble with those things as well." not listening, Lea decided to show off. He flung the Frisbees like chakrams, making them go up and down and all around, with some admittedly cool tricks that even had Isa impressed. After exploring through the rest of

the town,the duo stopped at a bench. holding Lea's hand, a tear dropped down Isa's cheek. "Lea, let's make a promise." the blue-haired warrior stated, "we are never turning ourselves into nobodies again. I don't want to deal with all of my problems by getting rid of my emotions." more

tears streaming down his face, Isa gave up his masculinity for just a second, and hugged his redheaded best friend, putting his face into Lea's shoulder. "what's wrong?" a girl with a pixie cut approached the duo. "nothing too serious. my friend here had a bit of a breakdown, and I'm

helping him out." aww, that's sweet of you. you guys would make a good couple" the girl said. Immediately, Lea noticed that Isa's face had gotten approximately 10 degrees hotter. He immediately said "THIS IS JUST PLATONIC" The girl said "Suuuure.. I'm Yuffie by the way. it's getting

kind of late, so i could direct you to the nearest hotel if you'd like." "thank you very much, Yuffie," Lea said with a grin. "i've gotta get this big lunk of emotions to sleep anyway" After getting to their room, Isa immediately conked out. Lea did not go to sleep, instead watching the night sky

from the low balcony. eventually, Lea shook Isa awake. "hey Isa, what does being a couple mean?" "it means loving and supporting each other." "well then, I love and support you. I want you and I to become a couple, _Got it memorized?_ " Isa, too sleepy to deny his friend, was pulled into a

passionate kiss by the readhead. He did not deny that the kiss was pleasurable, and that he would definitely want to keep doing this in the morning. laying in bed together, Isa said, "i would like to become a couple also" they hugged tightly, and drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
